1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a projector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a projector equipped with a lamp unit.
2. Background Information
A conventional projector includes a case and a lamp unit disposed in the case. The lamp unit includes a housing, a bulb and a reflector. The bulb and the reflector are disposed in the housing. The bulb is filled with a gas and serves as a light source. The reflector reflects the light of the bulb and enhances its directionality.
On the case and the housing of the lamp unit, ventilation openings are provided respectively to allow air generated by a fan to pass from inside to outside of the case or the lamp unit. With the projector, a flow of air must be set high in order to prevent heat generated by the lamp unit from affecting the lamp unit itself, various mechanisms, and so forth. Thus, the ventilation openings of the case and the lamp unit must have a large opening area.
If the bulb or the reflector of the lamp unit should be damaged for some reason, relatively large fragments of the bulb or the reflector that scatter around an area are prevented from flying to the outside by a mesh, a louver, or the like that is generally installed at the ventilation opening of the case. Nevertheless, fragments that are not large enough to be blocked by the mesh or the louver can still pass through the ventilation opening of the case and fly outside. Therefore, there is a risk of the fragments hitting a person near the projector, and it is conceivable that a person could even be injured by such fragments.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved projector. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.